fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
The Winners
The Winners is episode 19a of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. The entire town is participating in the Frosty Mart Sweepstakes, where there are prizes -- one of them has a million Frosty Bucks. When Fanboy and Chum Chum sip the winning cup, they try to redeem the prize before an angry anxious mob of residents steal it from them. Plot The episode begins with everyone at the park participating in the Frosty Mart Sweepstakes. Fanboy has just gotten his and Chum Chum's cup, and hopes if they slurp their way to the bottom, he and Chum Chum win a million Frosty Bucks. Immediately, the boys start slurping, Chum Chum fighting off the brain freeze. When they finally finish, they get the brain freeze and faint. Chum Chum hopes they made it, and Fanboy reads an unusual message in the cup, which consists of mostly babble talk, ending with "Wibinubuh". Chum Chum looks through his Frosty Freezy Freeze dictionary and learns that "Wibinubuh" meant "winners". The boys celebrate their win, but everyone else at the park hears their victory and Lupe asks if they won. Michael says it's because they're dancing in front of a sign that says "winners". Fanboy tries to hide the fact that he and Chum Chum won but that is proven false by cloud pictures of them. Everyone begins confessing over what they'll do if F&C gave the cup to them, but they refuse to give it to anybody, even if the future of the world depended on it. Dollarnator shows up in a brief babble state just before pestering F&C to give him the cup, as the future of the world depends on it. This charms the boys to give it to him, but just as they were about to give it away, the future versions of Fanboy and Chum Chum appear and warn them it's a trick. Dollarnator says he'll be back, then disappears. F&C thank their future selves from helping out, and they urge the boys to get to the Frosty Mart to redeem the prize. Future Chum Chum adds they'll find a pack of expired hot dogs, and tell them not to eat them because they're digesting them. Future F&C burp toxic gas at their present selves to prove it. After that, they disappear. Fanboy thinks their future selves are awesome and Chum Chum says he's still gonna eat the expired hot dogs. Fanboy says they now have to get to the Frosty Mart without anyone seeing, but an angry mob of park residents march up to them, asking for the cup as they corner into the wall. Fanboy thinks there's no way to get out of this, but a screech at an unknown time suddenly catches everyone's attention. Hank sees Kyle flying on a griffin (mistaking it for a falcon), who announces that maybe there is a way out. He immediately flies the griffin down to F&C and snatches them up, then flies them out of sight. Kyle takes F&C to the safety of his mountain in the Wizard World snow realm. Chum Chum thanks Kyle from saving them from the mob, who notices their cup and states he had to ensure the mob wouldn't get their hands on it. He announces he will pluck it from their ashes once he chars them with the Fires of Ragnar. Fanboy thinks it's a bit over the top and decides they all should share the cup. Chum Chum gives him the cup and says they can share the prize so Kyle can give Ragnar back his fire. Kyle is pleased, but quickly snaps out telling them he does not share, but summons the Fires of Ragnar and takes. Fanboy stops him again by stating they should all write their names on the cup, so they can officially split 50/50/50. Kyle agrees, and tells them they have the knack for taking fun out of everything. Kyle suddenly snaps out once more, knowing what they're going to do: they wrapped the winning cup with a contract written in invisible ink, and if he signs, he'll have no memory of the cup, and will probably be poofed out of existence. He gives Fanboy back the cup and announces if anyone is going to execute a devious plot, it will be him. He says this is not over and will be back, then disappears, only to reappear realizing that this is his mountain. He uses his magic to zap Fanboy and Chum Chum, sending them back to Galaxy Hills where they land in a dumpster. Chum Chum realizes they're in the alley on the wrong side of the tracks, and Fanboy tries not to think about it as they're close to the Frosty Mart. Suddenly, the Burgle Brats appear and march up to them. They want the boys to play with them, and F&C distract them with a fast-paced double dutch jump rope routine. The rope ties up the Burgle Brats, and Fanboy removes it, causing them to spin out of the alleyway making them crash into something. The boys think playtime is over, then start to proceed to the Frosty Mart. Just as F&C leave the ally, Fanboy notices that the mob has come back, and they chase after the boys through town. Mrs. Cram joins the mob by using her bus to run the boys over. Man-Arctica flies in and tosses the bus away, telling the boys to hand over the cup. Kyle suddenly flies back, his griffin eating Man-Arctica. He announces a new plan: shoot two fireballs at once. The boys manage to escape the mob, to when Chum Chum says everyone has gone crazy. The boys reach the Frosty Mart at last, and beg Lenny to let them in as the door is closed and won't open. Lenny says he'll let them in, but only if F&C give him the cup. Fanboy says he can't have the cup because he's an employee and employees cannot participate, and Lenny says he told the employees he quit. The mob shows up once more, and threaten the boys to give them the cup. Fanboy tries to calm the mob down by hoping they'll work it out like rational human beings, but half regardless. Fanboy wonders if there is a way to share the prize, but the mob doesn't agree due to Kyle and Man-Arctica almost shooting F&C but Lenny instead. This is the final blow to Fanboy, who finally decides to give the mob the cup, but he throws it onto Benjamin's torch, burning it. As a result, the mob gets disappointed and leaves. Chum Chum is upset that their winning cup is gone, but Fanboy says it was actually the decoy cup he threw, and generates the real cup. Just as Fanboy and Chum Chum were about to redeem the prize, Lenny steals the cup and redeems it himself. The prize, however, turned out a free Frosty Freezy Freeze, and is disappointing that he quit. Fanboy adds it not just a Frosty Freezy Freeze, but a free one. Lenny faints, then goes off to beg King Frostius for his job back. Fanboy and Chum Chum go into the mart and fill another cup, sharing their free drink. After finishing the drink, Fanboy looks to the bottom of the cup, noticing something written there. The note says "Congratulations, you have won a sibillubuh mibillubh", and the boys celebrate the million Frosty Bucks win once more. Miles away, Chuggy can hear this and makes a serious "Wah" at the camera as the episode ends. Transcript Gallery Trivia *The first images were seen in the Nickelodeon Spain Weekend promo. *We learn in this episode that Kyle does not like to share, which is rather ironic, as Kyle had been doing a lot of sharing. *It's revealed that Kyle has his own mountain. *First time the entire town is against Fanboy and Chum Chum. *This episode introduces us to a larger version of Kyle's energy sphere, whom he calls it the "Fires of Ragnar". *Bus Lady Cram is revealed to be half Wolverine. *Kyle returns after an 11-consectuive episode absence/non-speaking role. *If you look closley at Kyle when he disappears, he spins around slightly. *Boog do not appear in the episode, but can be seen in the Title Card. Continuity *This is the third appearance of the Burgle Brats. ("The Great Bicycle Mystery", "Champ of Chomp") *Third time Fanboy and Chum Chum are chased by an angry mob. ("I, Fanbot", "Power Out") *Fourth episode to portray Kyle as a main antagonist. ("Wizboy", "I, Fanbot", "Separation Anxiety") *Third time someone is taken away by a griffin ("Wizboy", "Lord of the Rings"). *Kyle laughs mainically for the fifth time ("Wizboy", "Lord of the Rings", "Crib Notes", "Kids in the Hall"). *Fifth time a griffin is seen ("Wizboy", "Sigmund the Sorcerer", "Lord of the Rings", "Two Tickets To Paladise"). *Thirteenth episode that Lenny appears without Boog. ("The Hard Sell", "I, Fanbot", "Berry Sick", "Norse-ing Around", "Cold War", "Fanboy A'Hoy!", "Fan-bidextrous", "Eyes on the Prize", "Schoolhouse Lock", "Frosty Mart Dream Vacation", "A Very Brrr-y Icemas", "Put That Cookie Down!") *Second time Kyle threatened to char Fanboy and Chum Chum, first was "Wizboy". This is the first time though, that Fanboy and Chum Chum see it. *Third time somebody says "hadouken." The first was in "Boog Zapper" and the second was in "Lucky Chums." Goofs *XFinity and On Demand systems use the discription from "Funny Face" for this episode. *Before Kyle shows up and when the mob looks up at Kyle when he appears on the griffin, Fanboy is holding the cup in his left hand, but when Kyle flies down to take F&C with him, Fanboy is holding the cup with both hands. *Before Kyle takes F&C the order of the mob in front of them is Hank Chuggy Yo, but when Kyle flies down to take them, the mob order is Michael Hank Fankylechum. *Throughout the chase scene, the runners constantly keep reversing back to points on the road they're running on. *Kyle said his new plan was to shoot two fireballs at once, but during the pan shot from 20:06 to 20:10, an explosion was seen three times, not two. Allusions *'Street Fighter' - When Fanboy generates the real winning cup and launches it at Chum Chum, this is a parody of the Hadouken attack. He even says "hadouken!" *'Spongebob Squarepants' - When Fanboy stutters "Muh-muh-muh" over and over when he sees the mob, this is similar to the gag "Muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh-muh...MANRAY!" from the episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III". *When Kyle mentions the “Fires of Ragnar”, he is saying the name of the famous Viking Ragnar Lodbrok, also mentioned on the series Vikings. Cast * David Hornsby as Fanboy and Mitzi * Nika Futterman as Chum Chum, Murphy, and Benjamin * Jamie Kennedy as Kyle * Wyatt Cenac as Lenny, Joey, and Michael Johnson * Jeff Glen Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Dollar-Nator, And Man-Arctica * Candi Milo as Francine, Bus Lady Cram, Lupe, and Molly Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Fanboy Category:Chum Chum